It's Called Acting
by midlifecrisses
Summary: CrissColfer. Written before The first Time aired last year. This fic focuses on our boys dealing with the added intimacy of Kurt and Blaine's relationship as well as their own.


200 Tumblr Followers YAY! In honour of this milestone here is the abridged form of a little fic I started last fall but never finished. It takes place before TFT aired - just keep that in mind.

This is my favourite type of CrissColfer – I call it ambiguous!CrissColfer because they are caught somewhere between being friends and more.

* * *

**It's Called Acting**

Kurt's breath hitches in his throat as Blaine's tongue trails from his jaw to the porcelain column of his neck. Kurt tilts his head to the side allowing Blaine better access and is rewarded with an approving moan. The shorter man's hands grip Kurt tighter, pressing their bodies impossibly close together and the only thing that fills his ears, and that of the empty hallway, is a surprised gasp, followed by a nonsensical flow of words. Blaine tears his lips away to look up into the half-lidded eyes of the boy in his arms -

"**CUT! **- Lets get ready to do that again guys." Eric steps from behind the his monitor and says to the boys, somewhat apologetically, "Hopefully we'll get everything we need in the next couple takes because we really don't have time to break."

Chris can't decide if Darren lets out a moan or a groan, but he _knows_ he can't let the moment pass without saying _something_ to the man who still has him pulled tight against him.

"Sounds like _someone_ is getting worked up," Chris begins as Darren finally decides to loosen his grip and Chris can't help the smile on his somewhat swollen lips - _What take was this anyway? seven or eight?_

"Its called _acting_, Chris" Darren counters.

"And what do you call it _after_ the cameras stop rolling, mmm?" Chris raises an eyebrow quizzically.

"My god, Chris, I was still in character - I've been kissing you for the majority of the last two hours give me a break would ya?"

"_I think you liiiike me. You want to kiiiiiss me_." And then they are both laughing, having watched Miss Congeniality together just last weekend at Chris' place.

"**PLACES**!" and Chris and Darren continue to chuckle because they never fully disentangled themselves.

Chris leans in conspiratorly "Dar - they are only shooting from the waist up - so I think you can take your leg from between my thighs..."

Darren whispers in Chris' ear "Stop rubbing my nipple and you got a deal..."

"Aaaand **ACTION**!"

But they don't stop and its not to be cruel, and its not to tease - its just _needed_ to be and stay in character.

In the last year Darren and Chris have gotten to know each other quite well, and to be honest it really is like being in a romantic relationship, being boyfriends, with each other. Well at least it is on set. Because when you have five cameras and thirty crew members, and often a handful of cast, watching you make out with someone you are getting paid to make out with, it isn't the most romantic thing in the world and sometimes you have to push your personal boundaries to get the shot, complete the scene.

So as Blaine's tongue travels down Kurt's neck, Darren grabs Chris' ass and the younger man gasps appropriately and opens is mouth to his boyfriend's tongue. All in all - just another day at the office.

o~O~O~O~o

Chris shouldn't be surprised in the slightest when a PA drops the latest script off to him and there is an honest to goodness Klaine sex scene smack dap in the middle; he shouldn't be surprised - but he is. He's pushed his luck a little too much with Ryan already this season and he doesn't think whining about the inappropriate speed of Kurt and Blaine's sexual relationship is gonna help when contract negotiations come around again in January. So he sits and sulks. And then calls the only other person who can share his pain.

"I get to fuck Chris Colfer and everybody is gonna freak ooooout" Darren singsongs as soon as he answers the phone in lieu of greeting.

Chris just rolls his eyes and shakes his head, though he knows Darren can see neither. "Shut the fuck up! And stop bouncing around like a god damn puppy Darren! I know you are! Sit boy! Sit!"

At Chris' command Darren drops like a rock onto the couch in his trailer. _Shit,_ he thinks, _maybe I do have sub tendencies_. Luckily what he says is "I'm sorry. I'm ready. Lay it on me. Tell Uncle Darren what's wrong." And Chris does.

o~O~O~O~o

The next day they are on the bed in Chris trailer. Chris is on his back with Darren straddled above him, resting lightly on his hips. "Well I never saw this year a ago" Darren deadpans and Chris can't help but laugh, the laughter makes him buck his hips a little and he grinds slightly against Darren and they each think (and feel) the exact thing at the same time.

Darren lifts up putting all his weight on his knees and Chris mumbles "Sorry ...that was highly inappropriate."

Darren just laughs "I wouldn't say so seeing as we _are _practicing for a sex scene - at least I know you've got the movement down pat" and Chris blushes furiously.

Darren can see the red on Chris' cheeks and he stokes one gently while easing himself back down onto Chris. "Hey man… don't start blushing like that now you - keep that up and you'll be on fire before we finish." Chris is on fire now, but he keeps that thought to himself.

Darren looks down at the script, taking the pages and flipping absently. "Man sometimes I wish they would give us more direction." Chris seems to realize something and grabs the script from Darren's hands. He too flips the pages.

"Hey" Chris mutters, "just when did they stop doing our blocking for us? I mean 'Kurt and Blaine have sex' is not exactly direction."

"I think the last one was in Purple Piano" Darren thinks back, "You had so much to say to Ryan on how the scene should run he probably stopped trying." They were 4 episodes into the season and they both realized they had been doing the blocking for all of their scenes together with minimal direction from the director of the day or the writers. "Wow, I guess they trust us to do the relationship justice."

Both paused for a moment lost in their own thoughts. Darren was still sitting on Chris but neither felt uncomfortable.

"So we gonna do our boys proud or what?" Darren jokes bringing them back to the here and now.

Chris grabs a hold of Darren's shoulders and in an instant their positions are flipped. Darren's mouth is open in shock. "You've done that before." It's more a statement than a question and Darren's mind begins to wonder why he has never pictured Chris in any ones arms other than his own.

Chris just smirks and pretends to rummage in the bedside table narrating Kurt's actions. "I think Kurt would flip Blaine over and grab the lube and condom from the bedside table. He wants this, he has been planning for this day and he is ready. They are mostly undressed by now and he would grind into Blaine and lean in close saying something like 'I'm gonna fuck you so hard' in Blaine's ear but the of course the audience won't hear that only see Blaine's expression as his eyes fill with lust and he says 'I'm ready'. "

Darren can't believe his ears. He has never, **ever** heard Chris talk like this - its somewhere between sexy and matter of fact and Darren realizes that Chris has played this scene over in his head before. But his brain stutters on one particular aspect of the conversation. "What do you mean Kurt is gonna fuck Blaine? Blaine is going to have sex with Kurt."

"Darren..." Chris says incredulous, "Kurt's a top."

"A what?"

"A top." Chris can see the picture coming into focus in Darren's head. He sees a flash of what... Fear? Shock? run across Darren's face.

"Oh, no, no, no, no."

"Yes." Chris states simply. "I created Kurt, I've lived with him for the last two and a half years - he is definitely a top."

"I heard you, ... I just don't believe you..." Darren breathes out as he looks at Chris with hard eyes. "Besides Blaine is the one steering the relationship. He kissed Kurt first; said I love you first."

All Chris can do his roll his eyes and settle more heavily onto Darren's lap as his co-star continues, "Blaine has to be the one doing the fucking and Kurt is on the receiving end. Besides Blaine's older..."

"How much older?" Chris asks.

"I don't know," Darren counters.

"What's his middle name?" Chris questions.

"Who's?"

"Blaine's."

"I don't know! What does that have to do with anything?" Darren is trapped under Chris and can only flail his arms around to show his obvious distress that he is so loosing this argument.

"Darren, I _know_ Kurt. I know his birthday, his middle name, what he got for his sixth birthday from his dad. He is real to me and he's a top."

"It's not going to fly with Ryan you know," Darren states, then he pulls out the modesty card. "Are you ready for the world to see you in all your porcelain glory?" He feels Chris twitch above him.

Chris raises his chin in the air, and says in Kurt's holier than thou voice "If I had to for the character and scene I would do it" but his words do not have the same conviction that had just moments before.

"Chris," Darren starts, putting his hands on the younger mans hips and leaning forward until Darren is sitting straight up while Chris straddles his lap, their mouths and eyes inches away from each other. "Let's not fight, not on Rex Manning Day." The Empire Records reference earns the curly headed singer a smack upside his head. "Ow! Hey that hurt!" Darren croaks but continues, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Maybe we need a little more direction this time. Let's ask Ryan how he feels about the whole topping thing and we can try this again tomorrow. -K?"

"K," Chris says dropping his head and starting to remove himself from his position straddling Darren's' hips. But before Chris can make any headway he feels familiar hands on his chin, forcing his head up.

"I for one think Kurt would make a beautiful top," Darren smiles at him and winks - and then ruins the moment by repeatedly raising his eyes brows in a suggestive manner.

Chris can't hide his laugh as he pushes against Darren's chest. "My god Darren, you are the biggest goober - how did you convince millions of teenage girls to fall in love with you?"

"Its called acting, Colfer"

"Well sometimes you suck at it." Chris replies, laughter in his words, pulling down on the dark denim that had bunched around his thighs and crotch during their role rehearsal.

Later they each separately met with Ryan and stated their case. Ryan thought the entire thing was very entertaining, especially Chris' thought process. But in the end Ryan had the final say and as much as Chris had thought this through in his mind, he was going to have to create a new head canon because Kurt was NOT a top. Chris also thinks that he now knows more about his executive director's sexual preferences than he ever cared too, since the character is so obviously based on a young Ryan Murphy.

o~O~O~O~o

Chris reaches out to touch Darren's face and before he can caress the jaw mere inches away he sees Darren is Blaine in an instant, leaning into the touch, soft sigh escaping from him his lips. Blaine's gaze is met by Kurt's steady eyes attempting to convey his emotions to the man above him _I am ready_. And although the sound man will not pick it up, Blaine's breath catches in his throat and his heart starts to beat faster in his chest.

Two hours in, and they both realize the shoot will probably take all day and its both comforting and frustrating to know that all they have to do for the next five hours is gaze adoringly at each other and pretend to be in love. But in reality they are doing more than just gazing. The blocking they have worked out is simple enough, but the lighting and the circumstances complicate things a bit and soon Chris has a bead of sweat across his upper lip and Darren's curls are beginning to free themselves from their gelled confinement - mostly because of Kurt's penchant to clutch at the back of Blaine's neck when the end is near.

They break for lunch and instead of leaving set and taking a breather from each other, they have their PA's bring lunch in and they sit barefoot in bathrobes at the Hummel kitchen table discussing what they can do differently and what their respective plans are for the weekend.

An hour, and two Altoids later, they find themselves again tangled in Kurt's bed sheets walking the fine line between network and cable TV. They had decided to turn the heat up - just for a take or two, after all they were two teenaged boys in love. Today Ryan is on set and he lets the boys have their fun, because even if they sound obscene, he knows he can dub it over, but the wild abandon in their eyes can not be duplicated.

"**CUT! **...Okay take five guys. We got some great emotion shots with that one - but back to tentative and sweet for the next one." They both look over at Ryan and nod. Ryan brings his middle and index fingers up to his eyes then turns the two pointed fingers at them. He does this twice._ I am watching you _the sign says and both boys can barely contain their laughter as Darren rolls off of Chris onto the mattress beside him.

Suddenly the set goes dark - but not really. The four flood lights trained on the bed are turned off during the break, but the rest of the sound stage is still filled with light and they both take a moment while their eyes adjust.

"You know I always pictured this scene darker, like at night, definitely with more romantic lighting," Chris says just making comfortable light hearted conversation. They have five minutes where they can check phone messages or go to the bathroom, but neither moves from under the covers. Plus that bathroom trip would be futile right now as they are both hard as a rock beneath the sheet. But the air is not strained and neither is blushing - though they each know of the predicament the other is in. It was just a natural reaction to their current circumstances, part of their characters that they could not switch off as quickly or as simply as the flood lights had a minute ago.

"If it were dark, how would the world see how much I, - Blaine, loves you?" Darren questions.

"You have a point there" Chris answers and he feels Darren's hand brush his as they both stare straight ahead lost for a moment in their own thoughts.

"**LIGHTS**." Ryan orders and they both bring their hands up to their face trying to shield themselves from the heat and glare as the flood lights are turned back on.

"**CAMERA**." Darren climbs back on top of Chris already finding Kurt beneath him.

"Ready to show the world how much you love me?" asks the countertenor.

"Yes," Darren breathes against the ear of the boy beneath him and for a split second he's not quite certain who he's said it to, Chris or Kurt. But in the end he realizes it doesn't matter because his answer would be the same either way.

"**ACTION**."

Blaine dips his head down into the hollow of Kurt's neck. He can feel the pulse under his tongue speed up and he smiles to himself reveling in the affect he has on Kurt; pressing their bodies together he is rewarded by a hitched breath and a noise that's somewhere between a keen and a moan. He looks up catching Kurt's eyes in his own. Very little of the blue is visible. Blaine hasn't even touched him for sixty seconds and yet his eyes are already blown wide with Kurt's lust for the boy between his legs. _I am ready _the gaze says to him.

It's called acting and for the two men spending a Wednesday tangled together on Sound Stage B it's very easy to do.

* * *

I know I have been missing for a while, but I have made a promise to myself to publish at least once a month next year. So I hope to see you all on the flip side.


End file.
